


A Very Neighbourly Christmas

by soy_em



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em
Summary: When Jensen and Jared meet Jeff, their new neighbour, they are definitely interested in getting to know him better...





	A Very Neighbourly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoBoys2Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/gifts).



> Written for SPN J2 Secret Santa for [twoboys2love](http://twoboys2love.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it!!
> 
> For the prompts:  
>  _JDM is a new neighbor to Jared and Jensen. They're interested!_ & _Judging by the way you look... I take it you're happy to see me home from work._
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to [crazyladyinvegas](http://crazyladyinvegas.tumblr.com/) for the excellent and speedy beta.

Jared whistles as he heads up the path towards his front door. His front yard is draped in an unlikely blanket of snow, making the little wooden house look postcard-perfect. The street is quiet, the usual cacophony of birds silent as they all no doubt huddle in their nests until Austin is once again its usual balmy temperature.

He beams at his new Christmas wreath on the door. He and Jensen have been living together for more than two years now, but this is the first year they’ve really had the money to go all out for Christmas. 

He’s just about to turn his key in the lock, eager to hurry into the warmth, when a truck rattles up to the empty house next door. Jared is immediately excited; the house has been empty for nearly a year, since grumpy old Mrs Timmins had moved out. When the ‘For Sale’ sign had come down a couple of weeks ago, he and Jensen had curled up in their window seat with couple of beers and spent an enjoyable couple of hours making up stories about their new neighbours. 

“Family,” Jensen had said confidently. “Mom, Dad, two kids, two dogs for ours to play with.”

“One of the kids will be an angry goth teenager who’s won over to niceness by how much they love Harley,” Jared had suggested.

“Exactly. Or sweet old couple who fool everyone because they’re actually secretly serial killers who have to move around every couple of years.”

“No thanks,” Jared had shivered. “Eccentric inventor who blows up the house!”

“Lesbian couple we can double date with.”

“Single mom rocking it with her job and kids.”

“Grumpy old man who secretly loves snakes.”

So safe to say, Jared is thrilled at the opportunity to be the first to find out the truth.

The truck door opens, and a man hops down. He’s hidden behind the door for a while, and Jared fusses with his satchel, trying to find a reason to stay outside. But eventually the truck door slams shut, and Jared looks up.

His breath catches when he gets his first glimpse of his new neighbour. He’s tall, probably almost as tall as Jared himself, and has dark hair and a hint of stubble across his cheeks. He’s wearing a thick coat to guard against the cold, but there’s definitely a hint of broad shoulders underneath, and he’s wearing such nicely fitting jeans that Jared can already tell he’s got a great ass. In short, he’s gorgeous.

Gorgeous heads up to the front steps and opens his new front door, but before Jared can compose himself enough to call out an introduction, he’s back to the truck, opening the rear doors. He disappears for a moment, and then reappears carrying a couple of heavy-looking boxes. 

Jared spots his chance to get really, really ahead of the new-neighbour game. 

“Hey, can I help?” he calls, dropping his satchel onto his own front porch.

The guy visibly startles, and Jared cringes; of course the new neighbour can’t see him from behind his box-barrier. 

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you,” he says, thankful that his face is already flushed red from the cold. “I’m Jared, your neighbour. Just wondered if you wanted a hand with the boxes?”

The guy carries on to his front porch and puts the boxes down, before turning to face Jared. “I’m fine with those,” he says, grinning. “But if you really want to help, there’s plenty more in the truck.” His eyes travel over Jared. “You look like you’re more than capable of carrying in a few boxes.”

“I am!” Jared agrees excitedly, brain to mouth filter not working in the face of how stunning the man is.

HIs new neighbour laughs. “Good. Movers brought in all the main stuff last week, but I brought everything really important myself so I’ve got a fair few boxes to bring in. Help yourself.” He gestures towards the back of the truck. “I’m Jeff, by the way. Jeff Morgan.”

“Nice to meet you, Jeff. Welcome to East Austin.”

***

“And he was so nice, Jen, he told loads of jokes. And he’s a vet, Jen, he loves animals and he has a dog, the dog will be here next week when he collects her from his sister, so our dogs will have a new friend, and he’s from New York so he doesn’t have many friends here, but he’s really excited about Austin and opening up his own vet-place here, and…”

“Vet place?” Jensen interjects, amused. “Do you mean surgery?” Jared hasn’t stopped talking since Jensen walked through their front door, and while he thinks its funny, he’d also like the chance to take his coat off and sit down with a nice warm cup of coffee.

“Yeah, surgery,” Jared replies, looking a little sheepish. 

“I take it you liked him, then?” Jensen shrugs out of his coat, watching as Jared flushes a little. 

“He seems like he’ll be a nice neighbour,” Jared says, visibly trying to dial it back a notch. “Much nicer than Mrs Timmins.”

Mrs Timmins had been a homophobic bitch, Jensen thinks, so the bar isn’t set particularly high. He looks at Jared sharply. “I take it he’s hot?”

Jared looks flustered. “I mean, I guess, yeah, he’s probably attractive. To people. Who are single. Who like men…” Jared tails off, probably realising that he’s digging himself a bigger hole with every word he says.

Jensen tries to look stern for a moment, but Jared looks so terrified he can’t help but burst out laughing. “I don’t care if you find other guys attractive, Jay. So we have a hot neighbour, that’ll be a nice thing to look out on! Just as long as its me you come home to.”

Jared looks so relieved that Jensen opens up his arms, and his boyfriend crashes into them. “Always you, Jen,” he says, smushing a big wet kiss onto Jensen’s nose. “Always you.” More sloppy kisses fall on Jensen’s eyes, his forehead, his cheeks, and then finally onto his lips. “Always you and me.” The kisses change tone then, becoming more intense as their tongues tangle, Jared’s fingers digging into his hips as Jensen winds his hands into Jared’s hair. 

Jensen never does get his coffee, and neither of them think about the hot new neighbour for the rest of the evening.

***

Its a few days before Jensen gets his first proper chance to meet their new neighbour. He’s seen him in the yard a couple of times, or getting out of the truck, but the weather has stayed cold and he’s always been so bundled up that Jensen’s been unable to see what all the fuss is about. Jared still goes a little starry-eyed whenever Jeff’s name comes up, so Jensen really is curious to see what’s got his boyfriend so hot and bothered.

When he does finally meet Jeff, he’s definitely not disappointed. 

Jensen shuffles out of the front door bright and early to put the garbage out for collection, because he and Jared had been far too distracted to think of it the night before, when it should have been done. He shoves his feet into his boots quickly, but doesn’t stop to put anything on over his dressing gown; he’s sure he can cope with the cold for the few seconds it will take to run down the garden path. Of course, as soon as he steps out, the wind whips his dressing gown open, leaving him shivering in just boxers and a t-shirt as his robe billows around him.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he mutters as he runs. Dropping the garbage in the can, he turns around and is immediately confronted by a smiling face, as his neighbour lounges against his truck.

“Morning,” Jeff drawls. He’s just as gorgeous as Jared said.

Jensen tries to take a quick moment to collect himself, but it’s difficult through the shivers wracking his body. 

“Morning,” he returns, trying to remember that he’s a thirty year old man, not a teenager with his first crush.

“You must be Jensen.” He looks utterly amused, and Jensen is not surprised. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Likewise,” Jensen replies, teeth chattering. “Nice to meet you.”

“I’ve gotta head to work now, and I think maybe you should head back inside,” Jeff says, laughter laced through his voice. “You’re turning a bit blue.”

“Yeah, I’ll just… go back in.” Jensen sounds so stupid he wants to smack his head against the wall, but he resists the urge and hurries back to his front door. 

“Say hi to Jared for me,” Jeff yells.

***

Jared is warm and cosy, still half asleep and revelling in a rare morning in bed, when a horrible cold demon jumps into his bed and rubs freezing limbs all across his nice toasty body. 

“Argh,” he yells. “What the fuck?”

The cold demon shoves its legs in between Jared’s and winds it cold hands under Jared’s nice warm sleep t-shirt. 

“So cold, Jay,” the demon says, and Jared belatedly realises it’s his boyfriend.

“You’re a bastard,” he says severely. “A horrible, cold bastard.”

Jensen giggles. “Sorry,” he says, sounding not at all sorry. “Guess that means you don’t wanna hear who I just ran into?”

“No.” Jared tries to turn away, but Jensen is too clingy. He turns his face up on the pillow instead, ostentatiously looking away from Jensen.

“Oh well, I won’t tell you what Jeff said then.”

“Jeff?” Jared looks down so quickly he almost hurts his neck. 

“Well, you didn’t want to know.” Jensen looks insincerely sad, and Jared’s tempted to punch him. “Jensen,” he whines instead, breaking out the puppy eyes.

“You know those don’t work on me when I’m not wearing my contacts,” Jensen says. “I can’t see your big sad eyes.”

“Tell me, Jen,” Jared demands.

“Idiot,” Jensen says, voice fond. “He just said to say hi. I, on the other hand, utterly embarrassed myself.”

“What did you do?” Jared is so curious he wiggles a little; Jensen is usually so composed and confident that Jared is always delighted on the rare occasions that falters

“I went to take the bins out, and I thought my bathrobe would be ok, but it wasn’t; so I was basically wandering around in the snow in my boxers. And you’re right, he’s so hot, and I just, I dunno, acted like a lovestruck teenager a bit. He was laughing at me.” 

Jensen’s head bounces as Jared’s chest shakes with laughter. “Oh my god, I love it when you do something stupid,” he says. “OW!” 

***

Jensen smirks at the red handprint on his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Jen,” Jared says, admiring the mark now that the sting has faded a bit. “If you’re gonna do that, do it properly.”

“Who says I can’t keep my promises?” Jensen rolls on top of Jared, grabbing his wrists and pulling them above his head.

“You’re all talk and no action,” Jared says.

“I’ll show you action,” Jensen says, and bends down to kiss Jared. Jared presses up against him, pushing against the hold Jensen has on his wrists, but Jensen knows from experience he doesn’t really want to get free. He just likes to feel that Jensen is stronger than him. 

Its warm enough now that he feels comfortable pushing the bedcovers back so that he can see Jared properly. “Clothes off,” he says. He lets go of Jared’s wrists and Jared scrambles to get naked, throwing himself back down on the bed once he’s finished. 

“You too,” Jared says. 

“Nuh-uh, just you naked this morning. I’m cold. Flip over.”

Jared gives him a heated look, before turning so he’s on his stomach. Jensen takes a moment to admire the long lines of him, skin still so tan despite the cold weather outside and contrasting beautifully with their white sheets. Jared loves this, being naked when Jensen’s clothed, and he’s already writhing a little bit against the sheets. 

“Stop that,” Jensen says, landing a quick slap on Jared’s ass. Jared gasps, his skin flushing a pretty red, and Jensen hauls him up so that he can’t rub against the sheets. A couple more slaps, and Jared is panting, legs spreading so wide.

Jensen pauses for a moment, leaning down so that his chest is flush against Jared’s back. He’ll never know what inspires him to say it, the words come out without his permission. “Think Jeff would like to see you like this?” he whispers into Jared’s ear, and bites the lobe. “Think he’d like to see you writhing like this?”

Jared makes a sound that’s nowhere near to being words, and Jensen leans further forwards. He grips Jared’s wrists again, thrusting lightly against Jared’s ass. 

“I bet you’d like it if he did,” Jensen continues. “You’d love being on show like that.” 

“Jen, please,” Jared gasps, and startled, Jensen recognises that as the sound Jared makes when he’s desperate to come. He sneaks a glance down Jared’s front, and sure enough, Jared’s close, his cock so hard its leaking. 

“Want me to make you come? Or do you wanna imagine its Jeff?”

“Please,” Jared begs, and Jensen can’t bear to make him wait any longer. Wrapping his hand around Jared’s cock, he pumps a couple of times, biting into Jared’s shoulder as he does, and Jared comes apart under him, body tensing, his head thrown back. 

“Guh,” Jared says intelligently, and drops forward onto his front. 

Jensen sits back on his heels for a moment, barely able to process what’s just happened. It was just a throwaway comment, but Jared had really, really liked it. And now his own mind is full of images of fucking Jared while Jeff watched, or more; maybe Jared spread out on their bed while two hands work him over, two people scatter kisses and bites across his body. He digs his hand into his own shorts, stroking firmly while he transposes the images in his head onto the vision that’s Jared lying in front of him. 

It only takes Jared a moment to come back to himself and realise what Jensen’s doing. He doesn’t move off his front, but he looks back at Jensen, eyes heavy lidded and sated, and undulates slightly.

“I think you liked that too,” Jared begins. “I think you like the thought of Jeff fucking me too.”

Jensen can’t deny it, and as his hand speeds up, his mind provides more and more ideas. It only takes a moment for him to come in stripes across Jared’s reddened ass, thinking how beautiful Jared would look with Jeff’s come on him as well. 

He slumps down next to Jared, a little embarrassed. 

“Love you,” Jared says, tilting his head and waiting for a kiss, and Jensen can’t help but laugh.

“Lazy fucker,” he says. “Love you too.”

****

Jared’s concerned that things will be awkward between him and Jensen after that, but he needn’t have worried; while they’re both a little self-conscious every time they mention their new neighbour, their relationship is so strong, so steady, that everything else between them is still perfect. Jared’s naturally affectionate, and he showers Jensen with as much love as always, even at times when he knows Jensen will be grumpy, like first thing in the morning.

They don’t see much of Jeff; he clearly works long hours, and Jared assumes he’s busy setting up his new vet practice. Jared’s almost always up earlier than Jensen and he sees Jeff a couple of times in the distance, taking his dog for a run; but so far, there’s been no doggy playdates either and Jared’s almost at the point of feeling sad for Harley and Sadie. He’d promised them a new friend, after all. 

In mid-December, Jared takes a day off work to put the Christmas decorations up. Not the tree, of course; he and Jensen will do that together in the evening, once Jensen’s home from work; but all the other wall decorations, and their new outside ones as well. Jared loves Christmas and he’s spent the past year badgering Jensen into letting him decorate the outside of their house; he’d finally gotten Jensen to agree in the middle of a blowjob in late August, and he’d been careful not to let him forget it.

So on a chilly Wednesday afternoon, Jared puts on his spare Christmas jumper (he’s saving his best one for Jensen tonight) and heads out with the ladder and the fairy lights and the light-up elf family (“They’re creepy, Jared”. “They’re not creepy, they’re adorable.”) to make their little house as jolly as he possibly can.

In retrospect, he’s willing to admit that going up a ladder by himself might not have been his brightest idea, and he had in fact promised Jensen that he wouldn’t. But once he’s gotten the elf family situated, and all the lower level decorations pinned in place, he’s just so desperate to get the house ready for Jensen’s return that he’s unable to resist the temptation. He’ll be super careful, he reasons.

Needless to say, it doesn’t pan out that way. 

Thankfully, Jared’s only halfway up the ladder when he loses his footing, crashing to the ground with a yell. The fall winds him, and he’s only just beginning to get his breath back and scan himself for other injuries when another face appears above his and a wet nose presses into his neck.

“Hey, kid, are you ok?”

It takes him a minute to place who the face belongs to, but then it clicks. Jeff.

“Jeff,” he tries to say, but what comes out is probably more along the lines of “Juuuuuuh.”

“Hey, kid, Jared right? You ok? Speak to me, kiddo.”

“Wuuuh,” Jared repeats, chest heaving. The nose resolves itself into the face of Jeff’s dog, who licks a stripe up his face. 

“Bisou, no,” Jeff says, pulling her back. “Not the time.”

Jared wants to say that its always, always the time for dogs, but he’s still struggling to actually breathe.

As his lungs start working again, he assesses the rest of his body, checking for injuries. His ass is a bit sore from where he landed on it, but he doesn’t seem to have hit his head, or sprained an ankle, or anything. 

“Oh shit,” Jeff says.

“Whaa?” he manages to croak out. Jeff grabs his left hand, pulling the palm upwards. There’s a jagged cut across one of Jared’s finger, sluggishly leaking blood. “Oh,” he says.

“You didn’t feel that?” Jeff peers into Jared’s face, as if he thinks there’s something seriously wrong.

“Little busy… trying to… breathe,” Jared gasps, and Jeff snorts a laugh.

“Fair enough,” he says. “Come on inside, I’ll patch that up for you.” 

“You’re not a doctor,” Jared says accusingly, his first full sentence. “You’re a vet.”

Jeff rolls his eyes. “I’m not giving you fucking stitches, kiddo. I’m gonna clean it and put a bandage on it. Basic first aid. Basic fucking common sense, which you seem to be lacking, since you climb ladders on your own.”

Jared looks down, feeling guilty. Jensen is going to be so cross, he thinks. At least if the cut is cleaned and safely wound up before Jensen gets home, he’ll see minimal damage.

“Ok,” he says. Jeff extends a hand to help him up, and Jared can’t help but shiver at how easily Jeff hoists him to his feet. If he sways into Jeff’s side just a little, he’ll happily blame it on continuing dizziness from the fall. Happily, Jeff just wraps an arm around his shoulders and draws him towards the garden door.

Jeff’s kitchen is chaotic. Plates and cups spill across the surfaces, and a precarious tower of pans looms in one corner. There are boxes piled in one corner, and clothes draped across the radiator. 

Jeff pushes Jared towards the kitchen table. “Sit,” he says, pushing hard on Jared’s shoulder, and again the power in the gesture is enough to make Jared shiver. Rummaging through one of the boxes, Jeff pulls out a battered first aid kit with a triumphant shout. “Here we go,” he says, looking ridiculously pleased with himself. He lays the kit down on the table and starts going through it.

Within moments, Jared is holding a sterilised bandage against the cut on his left hand. “Has it slowed down yet?” Jeff asks, but blood is still steadily pouring out, so Jared shakes his head no.

“Keep the pressure on it, and hold you hand in the air.” 

Jared feels like an utter fool, but he raises his arm above his head. There must be ways this could get more mortifying, he thinks, but he’s not sure what those ways are. Bisou comes and rests her head on his leg, so at least she doesn’t think he’s a total idiot.

It takes a while for the bleeding to slow enough that Jeff is satisfied. But then, he’s all action, cleaning the wound efficiently, and pulling out a clean bandage to wrap it up. Jared stares at the way Jeff’s thick fingers and strong hands dwarf his own slender fingers, and he sighs. He loves Jensen so, so much, but he’s so attracted to this man.

“You ok?” Jeff asks, concerned.

“Yeah,” Jared says slowly, trying not to sound like a lovesick teenager. “Just know Jensen’s gonna be so pissed with me.”

“How come?” Jeff asks. 

“Well, I promised him I wouldn’t climb the ladder on my own,” Jared confesses. “This might not be my first first aid situation. It’s possible I may be a little clumsy.” 

Jeff snorts. He has a nice laugh, Jared thinks; its clear he’s amused but he’s not mocking in any way.

“So maybe he should just have hidden the ladder?” Jeff suggests. 

“Probably,” Jared agrees, laughing a little; before realising that Jeff’s distraction tactics have worked because his hand is neatly wrapped up and Jared had barely even noticed. He smiles at Jeff, noticing the slight wrinkles around his eyes that just make him look kinder (and even more attractive). “Thanks!”

“You sure you’re not hurt anywhere else? You didn’t hit your head or anything?”

Once again, Jared closes his eyes and assesses his body, but there are no twinges anywhere that he can tell. “Just bruised my ass a little,” he says cheerfully. “Nothing new there.” It’s not until he says it that he realises all the other ways that could be taken, and he feels himself blush bright red. 

Jeff’s eyes darken, mouth turning up a little at the corners, and Jared’s sure he’s about to say something. But then he smiles again, a softer, sweeter smile. 

“Well, as long as I don’t get an angry boyfriend coming after me for not having patched you up properly.” 

“Believe me, the boyfriend is going to be angry at me, not you.”

Jeff’s mouth quirks again. “Well, if you ever need me to come play peacemaker, you know where I am.”

Jared knows he’s relatively young and inexperienced, and he’s been in a relationship for a few years now, so he’s a little rusty, but he’s almost sure that Jeff is offering to have a threesome with them. _Almost_ sure.

They stare at each other for a moment, tension buzzing between them, before Jared breaks. “I better head back, hide the evidence,” he mutters, stumbling over his words, as well as the chair as he stands up.

“Sure thing, kiddo. Anytime you need me to patch you up, you just let me know.” 

Jeff winks at him, and Jared almost hits his head on the doorframe as he clatters out of the door.

***

Jensen’s had a shit day at work, and its not helped by coming home to find that fucking creepy elf family on his lawn. The house is obnoxiously sparkly, as well - fairy lights flash red green and blue in a nauseating wave across the front of the house and there’s a neon snowman perched above his front door. He groans at the thought that this is going to be his life for the next several weeks. 

It’s not until the horror of the elf family is behind him that he realises that the snowman perched above the door, as well as some of the other decorations above head height, mean that Jared had used the ladder. He growls with frustration; he adores Jared but his clumsiness is legendary. Speeding up, he hurries towards the house, half afraid he’s going to find Jared passed out in a pool of his own blood.

There’s an eerie quiet when he opens the front door. He can’t hear any of the usual Jared-sounds - there’s no blaring music, no off-key singing, no guitar and no sign of any kitchen activity. 

“Jay?” Jensen calls, wondering if Jared’s nipped out to the shops, or for a run. But his shoes are by the front door so it’s unlikely. Getting more worried by the second, Jensen almost trips as he heads up the stairs to their living room.

It’s only when he reaches the landing that he hears something - a gasping sound that he can’t quite place. Bursting through the doorway of their bedroom, pulse racing, he’s met by an entirely unexpected sight. 

Jared’s on his back on the bed, head tipped back and mouth open as he pants. He’s got one bandaged hand stretched out to the side, but Jensen can’t focus on that right now because all his attention is on the other hand and where it disappears between Jared’s legs. 

Jared’s fingers are glossy within lube and the muscles in his thighs jump every time he thrusts his fingers into his hole. He’s up to three fingers and Jensen knows from experience that he must have been doing this for a while, given that he doesn’t manage to say anything when he makes eye contact with Jensen.

His brain almost short circuits, but he’s able to spit out, “I take it you’re pleased that I’m home?”

Jared just moans, spreading his legs a little wider in invitation.

“Fucking hell, Jay,” Jensen says, already pulling his clothes off. “What brought this on?”

“Jeff,” Jared pants. “So hot.”

Jensen flashes hot with jealousy for a moment, before common sense inserts itself: Jared might find Jeff hot, but he’s come home to Jensen. 

“You want him to fuck you?” He’s shucking out of his pants and boxers as he says it, almost tripping as he tries to watch Jared.

“I want you to fuck me right now,” Jared says. “I want to imagine Jeff watching, but I want you to fuck me.” 

Jensen can definitely do that. He lands on the bed with a thud, and within seconds, he has Jared’s legs spread even wider, pushing them back towards Jared’s chest as he lines himself up. 

“Where you do you think he’d like to sit” he growls, as he pushes into Jared. “Would he want to sit by your head, so he can watch your face? Or would he want to be behind me, so he can see how you look when I slide into you?”

Jared groans, arching his back, his eyes fluttering shut. “Fuck, Jen, please,” he says, good hand finding the headboard behind him. Jensen sets a hard rhythm, knowing Jared isn’t going to last long. 

“I think he’d like to sit to the side,” he pants. “I think he’d like to get the full effect, see your face and your body and your cock, see how desperate you are for it. Would you like that?” 

Jared convulses under him, and Jensen moves his hands down to Jared’s hips, taking a firmer grip. He knows he’s probably going to leave bruises, and it sends a visceral thrill down his spine, pleasing the part of him that’s still jealous because of Jared’s little crush. 

Jared moves his hand from the headboard, bringing it down towards his own cock. “Uh uh,” Jensen says, batting Jared’s hand away. “No hands. Show Jeff how well you can come on my cock.”

Jared whines, slamming his head back and pushing his hand back up. It tips his hips up into Jensen’s hands and changes the angle of Jensen’s thrusts, and its clearly enough for Jared because he comes with a groan, back arching entirely off the bed. 

“Good boy,” Jensen whispers. “So hot. So good for me.” 

Jared whimpers a little at the praise and Jensen speeds up, wanting to finish now, to stake his claim. “Mine,” he says, bending down over Jared for a kiss, biting at Jared’s mouth. Jared opens up for him so easily, tongues tangling, and Jared rakes his hand down Jensen’s back, nails digging into Jensen’s skin. The small touch of pain is enough to tip Jensen over the edge and he comes with a shout, biting into Jared’s collarbone as he does so. 

His muscles turn to jelly almost immediately, and he slumps down, just managing to roll to the side. He immediately wraps himself around Jared. “Mine,” he says again, sleepily, and Jared chuckles. 

“Always yours,” he agrees, touching the vivid mark on his collarbone with dreamy eyes. “I think you’ve made that quite clear to anyone who might want to look.

Jensen grunts, and tightens his arms, but Jared squirms until Jensen loosens his arms enough for Jared to turn towards him. He’s met with Jared’s soft smile, the one he’s only ever seen directed towards himself. 

“Yours,” Jared reaffirms, leaning in to brush their noses together. They drift off to sleep sharing soft kisses.

***

When Jensen gets home the next evening, he’s unbelievably glad its a Friday, and that there’s only one more week before the office closes for Christmas. He picks up a couple of bottles of wine at the supermarket, and he and Jared have cracked them open within minutes of Jensen arriving at home.

They’re tipsy by the time they’ve finished eating, and they retreat to the sofa with the second bottle. Harley and Sadie settle in front of them, clearly just as worn out.

“I can’t be bothered to do the tree tonight,” Jensen admits. 

“Me neither. We’ll do it in the morning, with music and Christmas coffee and chocolates for breakfast,” Jared agrees, snuggling deeper under Jensen’s arm. He pets Jensen’s arm comfortingly with his bandaged hand. 

Jensen snorts. “I still can’t believe you fell off the ladder and had to get Jeff to patch you up.”

“I still can’t believe he suggested a threesome,” Jared says, his mouth running away with him.

“What?” Jensen asks sharply, pulling away a little.

Jared ducks his head, embarrassed. “Well, I think he did,” he says, voice small. 

“You’re gonna have to tell me the full story,” Jensen insists. “I wanna know why he was hitting on you.”

“He wasn’t!” Jared insists, but Jensen wants to be absolutely sure. Once Jared has told him, he’s not sure he agrees. 

“Maybe you were just reading too much into it, Jay,” he says. 

“I dunno.” Jared won’t quite meet his eyes, and Jensen smirks.

“Is that because you want him so bad?” he asks, teasing. 

“No!” Jared denies, far too fast. Jensen snorts, taking a big gulp of his wine. 

“It’s fine if you have a crush, Jay. Funny, but fine. It’s cute really.”

Jared smacks him on the arm. “I’m not cute,” he says, pouting. 

“You’re very cute.”

The wine nearly goes flying as they tussle, laughing; but eventually Jensen ends up on top, Jared flushed and panting underneath him on the sofa. 

“Seriously, Jay, it’s fine if you have a crush.” He pauses. “And if he was suggesting that,” he pauses, mouth a little dry. “Would you want it?” 

Alcohol is making his head swim a little, but he can feel Jared tense under him. 

“It’s fine to say yes,” Jensen says. “I get that you still love me. And it would be hot.”

Jared blinks at him, shocked. “You think it would be hot?” 

“So hot,” Jensen agrees vehemently. There’s a pause, tension building between them.

“God, yes,” Jared says. “I want it.”

They stare at each other for a long moment, before Jensen grins. 

“Then I guess we’d better find a way to get it.”

 

***

There’s a week to go before Christmas and they spend it trying to seduce their neighbour. Jared is shy about it at first; he’s always lacked self-confidence and he’d pined for Jensen for ages before Jen had made a move, so he’s not exactly sure about his flirtation skills. Especially not when compared with Jensen, who’s four years older and has always seemed a world more experienced. 

But the wonderful thing about Jensen is how he helps Jared to feel more confident about everything. Soon, their efforts to seduce Jeff are a competition, encouraging Jared to act in a way he’d never have had the courage for in the past.

That’s how Jared finds himself in the front yard one morning, dressed only in a pair of Jensen’s shorts, which are woefully small on him. The weather has returned to Austin’s normal balmy winter temperature and he’s sweating a bit as he weeds the front lawn. It’s usually one of his least favourite tasks, but he’d seen an opportunity to try and entice Jeff, and he’d jumped on it. 

Unfortunately, when Jeff wanders out of his house an hour after Jared started work, all he’s interested in is checking whether Jared’s hand is ok and giving him a lecture on allowing the cut time to heal. 

A day later, Jared watches as Jensen goes to knock on Jeff’s door and ask to borrow some sugar. It’s the biggest cliche in the book, and he snorts in amusement as Jensen leans provocatively against the doorframe. He’s intimately familiar with the way Jensen’s head ducks down; knows his lashes will be sweeping across his face, green eyes shining out from under them and his plush lips glistening as Jensen’s tongue swipes across them. He’s stunned when Jensen turns away from the door a few minutes later, apparently unsuccessful. How anyone could resist Jensen is beyond his ability to comprehend, but apparently Jeff has. 

Jared tries a different technique the next day. He heads out for a run with the dogs, pounding the street until he’s good and sweaty before heading back. By the time he’s approaching the house, his t-shirt is stuck to him, and it’s a size too small as well. It’s a seduction method that works on Jensen every time, and Jared is quietly confident it will break Jeff. 

Grasping the dogs’ leashes firmly in his hands, he approaches Jeff’s front door. Jeff answers a moment later, his wifebeater baring strong arms that almost make Jared drool. It takes Jared a moment to regain his composure, but he eventually manages to remember his words. 

“I’ve been promising the dogs a playdate for weeks,” he begins, “And I wondered if Bisou wanted to come out and play?” He smiles at Jeff, letting both dimples pop out. “And you too, of course.”

Jeff’s answering smile is slow and genuine. “Wish I could, kiddo,” he says. “But I’ve got to head into the surgery in a second, emergency operation on a cat with a broken front leg.”

“Oh,” is all Jared can think to reply to this. 

“Another time,” Jeff says. He looks Jared up and down, slowly. “I promise.”

And with that, he’s gone back into the house, the door closing in Jared’s face, and Jared can barely refrain from screaming in frustration.

Jensen tries one last time. Jared returns from a run the following Saturday to find Jeff leaving their house carrying a toolbox and looking pleased with himself. Wondering what could have gone so wrong in the forty-five minutes he’d been gone, he hurries into the house to find Jensen sat at the kitchen table, head buried in his hands.

“Jen? How come Jeff was here?”

“I asked him to come and fix the pipe under the sink,” Jensen says, sounding exasperated. 

“The pipe was broken?” Jared asks, shocked that he’d missed it. And then, “But you’re the handiest person I’ve ever met!”

“I broke the pipe, Jared. It’s a set-up straight out of porn, I thought he’d be unable to resist.”

“But he did?” 

“But he did,” Jensen repeats. “I’m beginning to think he’s actually straight.”

Jared thinks back to Jeff’s eyes on him a couple of days before. “I really don’t think he’s straight,” he says.

“Gah,” Jensen exclaims. “Then why won’t he just take the bait.” 

“I really don’t know,” he says sadly. 

“God, maybe we should just give up on fancy and invite him round for a Christmas drink, get him drunk.” Jensen’s tone makes it sound like that would be the worst thing in the world, but Jared doesn’t understand the problem.

“Wait, why aren’t we just doing that?” he asks.

Their eyes meet for a minute. 

“Yeah,” Jensen says. “Lets just do that!”

***

They both go to Jeff’s front door this time, to invite him for drinks. Jared’s a little worried that Jeff will already be booked up throughout the Christmas period, but they get lucky.

“I’m pretty free,” Jeff says. “I’ve only got a few friends here so far, and I’m not due at my sister’s until Christmas Eve. So how about the night before?”

“Yeah!” Jared agrees so emphatically that Jensen treads painfully on his foot. 

“Sounds good,” Jensen says, always more smooth. “We’ll make sure we’re ready for you.” He winks at Jeff, and Jared can feel himself go bright red at the implication. Jeff’s grin just gets bigger though.

“I’m looking forward to it,” he says, and Jared only just manages to restrain a happy bounce as they walk back to their house.

***

Jared is a whirlwind of activity when he gets home from work on the 23rd. Their beautifully decorated tree gleams in the window as he swoops around the house, tidying away the rubbish and pushing some of their geekier stuff behind their more grown up ornaments. No one wants a toy Yoda looking down on them during a seduction, after all. He arranges a platter of chips and other treats neatly on their coffee table, makes sure the beer is chilling in the fridge, and the whisky is to hand in the lounge. 

Jensen arrives home a little later, looking worn. 

“I’m so fucking ready for Christmas,” he announces as he walks in. 

“Are you so fucking ready for tonight?” Jared asks, vibrating with excitement and nerves.

Jensen laughs. “Calm down, Jay.” When he sees how tense Jared really is, he beckons him closer. “Come here, idiot.”

Jensen cups his face, and kisses him slowly, softly. Jared sighs into Jensen’s mouth, feeling his shoulders drop as his body relaxes. Whatever happens tonight, he’ll always have Jensen. 

“Okay?” Jensen asks when he pulls back. “Still good with this?” 

Jared nods, but the manic energy has left his body and he feels much calmer. 

“Good,” Jensen says, and then slaps his ass. “Cos there’s no way Jeff will be able to resist this.”

***

Two hours later finds Jeff settled on their sofa next to Jared, while Jensen watches them from the armchair. Jeff had been a little stressed when he arrived. “Bad day at the office,” he’d said, eyes sad, and thinking of all the sick animals Jeff sees on a daily basis, Jared hadn’t like to press. But now he’s sprawled loose and easy, head tipped back in easy laugher as Jensen and Jared play off each other, mocking each other’s past fashion choices.

Jared’s just finished describing a particularly horrific outfit Jensen had worn in his earlier career as a teen model, long before he’d decided to become a physical therapist. “It had bricks printed on it,” he says, and Jeff howls with laughter.

There’s red embarrassment striped across Jensen’s cheekbones, and he clearly decides that this is the right time to change the tone of the evening. 

“Well,” he drawls, leaning back and fixing Jared with a sharp look. Jared shivers; he associates that look with immediately losing his clothing. “Before Jay and I started dating, we were at a Hallowe’en party together, friend of a friend, you know. We’d met a couple of times by then. I was dressed as Zorro.” Jensen’s expression clearly indicates that this was a superior choice of costume. “And Jay was dressed as a cheerleader.”

Its Jared’s turn to blush as Jensen leers at him, and it only gets worse as Jensen’s voice drops lower. “You can imagine what he looked like,” he says to Jeff. “He was wearing this tiny little skirt, and those long legs just went on for miles. He’d shaved, so he was all smooth. And this tiny little top; every time he moved I could see his ridiculous hipbones. It was driving me crazy. And he’d lost a bet and he was all shy, too. It was adorable.”

“Jen,” Jared starts, ready to tell Jensen to cut it out; but Jensen continues before he can get a word in.

“I think that was the night I decided I’d have to make a move on him.” Jared shoots a look across the sofa. Jeff’s eyes are dark despite the way he’s smiling warmly at Jensen, clearly thinking this is just an unusually intimate meet-cute story. But Jared knows Jensen so well, and he can tell there’s a punchline coming.

Jensen spreads his legs a little wider in the chair, resting his hand high on his thigh, and Jared can see Jeff’s eyes track the move. The pause is heavy, and Jared finds himself holding his breath, waiting for what’s to come. 

“Of course, if I’d known he was wearing these little pink panties under the skirt, I’d have thrown him on the floor then and there,” Jensen finishes. He looks directly at Jeff as he says it, mouth curling up at the corner; and Jared can feel himself starting to get hard, remembering in vivid detail the night he’d confessed that to Jensen. He squirms in his seat as the silence continues, Jeff and Jensen locked in a staring contest.

Jeff finally breaks. 

“You’ve gotta tell me if I’m reading this wrong,” he says, voice slow and deep. “But I’m getting some signals here…”

“You’re not reading it wrong,” Jensen cuts in. 

Jeff licks his lips. “So what’s the deal here? You two just looking for some fun?”

“Pretty much,” Jensen says. “Jared has an epic crush on you.”

That stings. “So do you!” Jared exclaims. 

“We both think you’re hot. And unless I’m reading this wrong, I think you feel the same way about us. So yeah, we’re up for some fun if you are.” Jensen sounds casual, but Jared can see the slight tic under his chin that’s the only tell when Jensen’s nervous. 

“Well merry Christmas to me,” Jeff says, looking slightly dazed. “Can I?” He gestures towards Jared but he’s searching for permission from Jensen, and Jared would be offended if Jeff hadn’t read them so right. 

“Kiss him,” Jensen says in a tone that’s just one step down from order. Jared knows its Jensen’s way of confirming the dynamics of their relationship. He has a couple of seconds to almost panic before Jeff’s hand is on the back of his neck, drawing him in for a kiss that wipes his brain clean of the ability to think. 

***

Watching Jeff kiss Jared is hotter than Jensen could ever have imagined. Jeff takes control quickly, as Jared goes pliant under him. Jensen’s been with Jared for a long time now and seen him in all sorts of sexual situations; but never before has he been able to watch his boyfriend be thoroughly kissed and see Jared’s reactions in such detail. He’s fascinated by the way Jared’s cheekbones turn a warm pink, and by how Jared’s eyes flutter open and closed, as if he wants to watch Jeff but can’t keep his eyes open long enough. One of Jared’s hands is already tangled in Jeff’s t-shirt but the other is loose on the sofa, and Jensen finds himself watching the way Jared’s fist clenches and unclenches, connected to the tremors running up and down the muscles in his arms. Content to observe for the moment, he settles back in his chair. 

Jeff’s soon moving things on, pushing and shifting Jared so that he’s lying back on the couch, Jeff looming over him. One of the things Jensen loves about Jared is that despite his size, he’s so submissive in bed and loves to be manhandled. It seems that extends to Jeff, because Jared goes backwards easily, letting Jeff position him exactly how he wants. 

Jeff pulls back for a moment, and Jared looks positively dazed, his eyes unfocused. “Jesus, kiddo,” Jeff breathes. “You’re gorgeous.” Jared whimpers, hands clutching at Jeff’s shoulders, and Jeff brushes a kiss over his mouth again before turning to look at Jensen.

“You gonna join in any time soon?” he asks. 

“I’m enjoying the show.”

“Well, enjoy it from over here,” Jeff insists, and Jared extends a hand to him. Jensen’s unable to resist Jared, ever; so he drops to his knees and crawls over to the couch. Settling on the floor by Jared’s head, he’s caught by surprise when Jeff kisses him, much harder than he’d been kissing Jared. It’s a bit of a tussle, both of them fighting for control and nipping at each other, and Jensen grins when he draws back and sees Jared’s eyes fixed on them. 

“Don’t let me stop you,” he says to Jeff. Winding his hand in Jared’s hair, he tugs Jared’s head up towards Jeff, and Jeff’s so quick to take the invitation he catches Jared’s moan before it spills out. 

Jensen enjoys the close-up version of their kiss even more. He scratches his hand through Jared’s hair, pulling and tugging in a way he knows makes Jared desperate, and it helps to kick the kiss up a notch. Deciding it’s time for less clothing, Jensen tugs at Jeff’s shirt. 

“Off,” he insists, wanting to see what they’ve both been imagining.

Jeff pauses to pull his t-shirt off, baring heavy muscles and more tattoos then Jensen would have imagined. “You too,” Jeff says, and Jensen pulls his own top off before they work together to strip Jared. Jensen is sideswiped, as always, by how beautiful Jared is; and he can’t resist dipping down for a quick kiss. Jeff takes the opportunity to scoot back and drop biting little kisses along Jared’s collarbone and down to his nipples, and Jared breaks away, panting. He’s always been ridiculously sensitive there.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Jensen asks. He can make a guess: Jared almost always wants to get fucked, but it’s best to be sure. 

Jeff stops what he’s doing, looking up and waiting for Jared’s answer. Jared bites his lip. “Want Jeff to fuck me,” he says, looking to Jensen for approval. Jeff growls, clearly pleased.

“Good choice, sweetheart,” Jensen says, smiling. If he’s this turned on just watching them kiss, he can’t imagine what it will be like to see the end result. “Come on, let’s go somewhere more comfortable.” He waits for Jeff to slide off Jared’s legs before he tugs Jared to his feet. 

Jared goes to head upstairs to their bedroom, but Jensen grabs onto his belt from behind. “Uh uh, Jay. I don’t think you’ll be needing clothes any more, do you?” 

Jared stares at him, clearly embarrassed, but Jensen’s determined. Within a second, Jared gives in. Pulling his belt free, he shucks his jeans and boxers in one move, and steps out of them. Behind him, Jeff makes an appreciative humming noise, and runs his hands across Jared’s torso. 

“Gorgeous,” Jeff says, and Jensen beams at him. He’s spent their entire relationship trying to get Jared to understand how beautiful he is, and moments like this are an important part of his plan. 

“Come on,” he says, heading upstairs. Soft footsteps follow behind him and Jensen takes the opportunity to lose his own clothes, knowing that Jared loves to watch his ass. 

Once they’re in the bedroom, Jensen sits down against their headboard and pulls Jared between his legs, so that Jared’s back is pressed against his chest. They both watch, rapt, as Jeff strips off his jeans, and Jensen presses his erection against Jared’s ass as more and more skin is revealed. 

Biting Jared’s neck, he whispers into Jared’s ear, just for them. “This what you wanted, Jay? This all you hoped? You can say no.”

He needn’t have worried, though. Jared nods frantically, nails digging tightly into Jared’s forearms as he watches Jeff kneel on the bed in front of them. 

Jeff still looks slightly shocked. “This is the best Christmas present ever,” he says, before he reaches for Jared’s legs, pulling them apart. Running his hands up and down Jared’s thighs, he bites across Jared’s chest and stomach, ignoring his hard cock for the moment. 

“How does he like this?” Jeff asks, looking at Jensen over Jared’s head. He’s got a good read on Jared, Jensen thinks. The way Jeff is deferring to Jensen, asking permission, will just make the experience more intense for Jared. 

“He likes fingers,” Jensen says, and leans across to snag the tube of lube they’d set out earlier just in case. Jeff holds out his hand and Jensen dribbles some across Jeff’s thick fingers. “Don’t be too gentle,” he says, and Jared shakes his head, agreeing. 

Between them, they get Jared’s legs pulled even wider, looped over Jensen’s thighs, his hips tilted up. Jeff looks his fill for a long moment, and Jensen takes the chance to look at Jeff. He looks good for his age, skin tanned and lightly haired, and plenty of muscle to put into action. 

Jeff runs the back of one finger gently down Jared’s cock and across his balls, a little tease that’s nowhere near enough friction. It still makes Jared convulse, hips pushing up, but Jeff is unmoved; he continues to trail his finger down, towards Jared’s hole. Jensen can only just see, but he thinks Jeff circles his finger for a brief second before pushing it inside. He only waits a moment before starting a rhythm, moving his finger in and out in a way that causes Jared to start rocking his hips. 

“More,” Jared demands.

Jensen slaps the inside of his thigh. “Wait,” he says sternly. Jeff grins at them, teeth bared, before he leans forward to kiss Jared again. By the time they break apart, Jared is whining steadily into Jeff’s mouth, desperate for more. 

This time Jeff gives it to him, sliding in a second finger and scissoring them apart, before adding a third almost before Jared’s caught his breath. Jared keens, arching his back. Jensen and Jeff share a pleased smile, before Jeff leans over Jared’s shoulder to kiss Jensen. 

“Condom?” he asks. Jensen fumbles on the bedside table and slaps one into Jeff’s free hand. Jeff twists his fingers inside Jared one last time before pulling them out, starting to roll the condom onto his own cock. 

Jared’s hands dig into Jensen’s thighs as Jeff lifts his hips and pulls him down the bed. Jared ends up more on his back, but still supported against Jensen, his legs on Jeff’s shoulders so that he’s bent almost in half. Jeff enters him slowly, and Jensen’s entranced, focusing on the impact it has on Jared. He studies all the small signs he’s normally too caught up to see: the way Jared’s stomach muscles tense and relax, the almost convulsive swallowing, the way his toes curl and his legs tremble. Its fascinating, and breathtaking. 

Jeff moves slowly enough that Jared gets impatient, trying to move under him. Jeff’s hands tangle with Jensen’s on Jared’s hips, trying to keep him still, before Jeff starts to move properly. He’s soon rolling his hips in a steady rhythm, punching little whines out of Jared. 

“Good?” Jeff asks, eyes darting between Jensen and where Jared’s eyes are screwed closed. 

“Faster,” Jensen suggests, and Jeff obliges. 

Jensen’s trying so hard not to think about himself, to focus on Jared, but its getting more and more difficult as Jared’s back brushes against his erection, teasing without giving him the friction he needs. He knows what he wants; he wants to fuck Jared after Jeff is done, to reclaim Jared as his own, and he can only hope that Jared wants the same. But it won’t matter what either of them want if Jensen can’t hold on until then. He tries to pull back a bit, slide Jared onto the mattress, but Jared grabs onto his arms. 

“Jen, where you going?” Jared pants. 

“Shush,” Jensen says, petting through his hair. “Wanna see properly.” He manages to slide out from under Jared and kneels next to Jeff, watching from a different angle. Jeff pulls Jared’s hips up even higher, rising up to his knees, and Jared keens. Jensen kisses Jeff fiercely, and then moves his hand to Jared’s cock, starting to pump in a way he knows will drive Jared mad. 

“Want you to come for Jeff,” he tells Jared, speeding up his hand. “Want him to see how pretty you look.” Jeff growls, and changes the angle of his hips so that he’s hitting Jared’s prostate on every thrust. Jeff’s gorgeous like this, Jensen thinks; all restrained power and finesse, combined with incredible focus.

“Come on Jay,” he says, adding a little twist to every stroke, and that’s enough for Jared. He yells, body going tense as he comes across his own stomach, and Jensen can literally see the way his ass tightens around Jeff. 

“Fuck,” Jeff shouts, moving faster, obviously close to coming himself. Keeping one hand soothingly on Jared, Jensen kisses Jeff and brings the other hand down to roll his balls. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Jeff comes, his hips stuttering into Jared as he slumps forward. 

***

When Jared comes back to himself, he’s sandwiched between Jensen and Jeff, who are kissing across him. “Finally back with us, sweetheart?” Jensen asks him.

“Mrmm,” Jared mumbles, feeling delightfully sore. 

“No sleeping,” Jensen says sternly. “My turn now.” 

Jared feels his breath catch in his throat. He knows Jensen well enough to recognise the question behind the demand, and oh does he want it. He hadn’t thought this far ahead, but now that he has, this is the obvious conclusion to the night. He’s still not feeling good with words though, so he just spreads his thighs for Jensen.

“Such a good boy,” Jensen tells him, and his cock tries to harden again at the familiar words, which Jensen knows full well are a cast-iron turn on for him.

“How do you want him?” Jeff asks. Jensen hums, considering, and Jared awaits his fate. There’s no further notice before he’s flipped onto his front, which sends a tendril of heat curling through his stomach. 

Jensen’s hands are rough as he pulls Jared’s hips up just a little, holding on tight to keep Jared’s boneless body in place. Jensen doesn’t give him a warning before he slides inside, slowly in case Jared’s tightened up at all, but without pause. Jared keens, pulling at the sheets, until Jeff’s strong hands tangle with his.

Jensen sets a hard pace, and Jared understands: Jensen is reclaiming him. It feels so good, his body shaking a little with each thrust, Jensen’s hands keeping him exactly where Jensen wants him. Jared’s barely aware of the noise he’s making, just that sounds are spilling from his throat, but he knows he gets louder when Jeff’s hands pull away to roam across his body. It feels incredible, Jeff’s hands pulling at his nipples and scraping down his spine while Jensen’s still holding him bruisingly tight. Incredibly, his cock is hard again, despite the fact that neither Jensen nor Jeff are touching him there.

It doesn’t take long before Jensen starts to make the familiar noises that show he’s getting close. Jared gathers himself to speak, which feels like a monumental effort. 

“Jen, please, make me come,” he asks. 

There’s no answer, but Jared’s abruptly pulled backwards, so that he’s resting on Jensen’s knees. The position pushes Jensen deeper and Jared shouts, his head falling back onto Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen continues to push into him, with shorter, more powerful thrusts now; and Jared’s so lost in the feeling that he’s not paying any attention to Jeff. 

He shouts again when warmth surrounds his cock, a quick, sucking pressure that feels incredible. Looking down, he sees Jeff’s heading bobbing on his cock, and his hands tangle in Jeff’s hair without his permission, causing Jeff to grunt. 

Jensen is panting behind him, so close to coming, and Jared can feel his own orgasm approaching, heat building in his stomach. “Gonna,” he says, tugging on Jeff’s hair to warn him, but Jeff just keeps on sucking, and Jared can’t stop. He comes in a rush, sparks shooting down his spine, his cock oversensitive from having come so recently, legs trembling and back arching. 

It’s enough to tip Jensen over the edge; Jensen growls behind him, his grip on Jared tightening as he spills in Jared’s ass. Jared has a moment to feel a rush of intense happiness; not only has he got what he wanted from Jeff, he still has Jensen at the end of it. And then the reality of being fucked so hard twice hits his body and he slumps forward, Jeff catching him before he hits the bed. 

***

Jensen strokes his hand through Jared’s hair, petting his sleeping boyfriend as he watches Jeff get up. 

“This was…” Jeff begins. “This is going to be a Christmas to remember.” He grins at Jensen, wide and happy and with absolutely nothing hidden behind it, and Jensen can’t help but smile back. He genuinely likes Jeff; he’s hot and funny and he’s treated both them and their relationship with nothing but respect. And he’s got a great ass, Jensen reflects, as he watches Jeff head into the bathroom.

Jared’s out for the count, body lax on the bed. Jensen looks at the red marks littered across his body that will no doubt turn into bruises by the following morning; he knows Jared loves the marks, loves looking at them in the mirror the next day. Working hard, he manages to get Jared under the covers, and tucks them in around him while he waits for Jeff. 

“I’m gonna head home,” Jeff says when he comes out. He’s wiped himself down and Jensen watches him redress with avid interest; Jeff doesn’t bother with his boxers, just pulls his jeans straight on and shoves his feet into his shoes. 

“I’ll let you out,” Jensen says, shrugging on his robe and waiting for the awkward to kick in. He walks Jeff down the stairs to the front door, laughing as Jeff snags his abandoned t-shirt from the lounge. 

Jeff opens the door, and then turns around. Cupping his hand behind Jensen’s neck, he pulls Jensen in for a kiss. This time, there’s no competition, just lazy satisfaction. 

“You two are great together, you’ve got something really special,” Jeff says, a big, genuine smile on his face. “I would never, ever seek to come between that. But I’m always, always up for that kind of fun, and you know where I am.” He winks at Jensen. “I’m also always just up for a doggy play date and a drink. Whatever.” He pauses for a minute. “Has all your weird behaviour this week been you two trying to seduce me?”

“What? No!” Jensen exclaims, hot embarrassment washing over him. 

Jeff quirks an eyebrow at him, and laughs when Jensen can’t meet his eyes. “Well, we all got there in the end,” he says. He waves as he heads down the path, and Jensen waves back, infinitely relieved that they’d chosen to have this experience with someone so laid back. 

Once he’s seen Jeff shut his own front door, he heads back upstairs. Jared is still exactly where he left him, and Jensen doesn’t even bother to wipe himself down before he settles into his usual place behind his boyfriend. 

Jared stirs ever so slightly. “Best boyfriend ever,” he mumbles. “Love.”

“Love you too, Jay,” Jensen replies, kissing the back of Jared’s neck. Jared snuggles back against him, and Jensen wraps his arms tight around him.

He’s going to have to work really hard to make Christmas Day better than this, he thinks. Then he remembers the carefully-selected presents under the tree, their traditional Christmas morning dance party and the list of fantasies they haven’t worked their way around to yet, and knows that he’ll find a way of making this their best Christmas yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [Tumblr](http://soy-em.tumblr.com/).


End file.
